


Talking Shop

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Luther (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Soyeahso on tumblr said, "Luther is not a fictional detective in BBC Sherlock universe.  It’s just been made abundantly clear that if Sherlock goes anywhere near Luther’s cases, Luther will shoot him and get away with it." and I ran with it for fun.





	Talking Shop

Lestrade took a sip of his pint and began laughing uproariously. “I can’t believe you did it,” he said. “You’ve been saying what I’ve been thinking so many times.”

John Luther cracked a rare smile. “He came by once, started mucking about and acting like he knew everything going on,” Luther recalled. “I just stepped toe-to-toe with him and told him if he ever showed up at my crime scene again, I would shoot him gleefully in the face.”

“Did he believe you?”

“I think that a little visit by Alice to his old flat convinced him that I’m not a man to be trifled with.”


End file.
